


Partners look out for each other

by Deyaniera



Category: Marvel (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 05:53:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16341011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deyaniera/pseuds/Deyaniera
Summary: Natasha seems off, so Clint helps her feel better.





	Partners look out for each other

**Author's Note:**

> CW: explicit M/F sex, oral sex

Clint didn’t like Avengers tower much, but he had to admit Tony kept the best coffee around.  He’d taken refuge in the room kept for him here last night after a dreadful recon mission that had ended with him a block away.  He was too exhausted to go home, so he’d crawled up to his room and collapsed. 

This morning, he stumbled into the kitchen and the smell of the coffee reminded him of all the reasons he did come here.  He was considering stealing a bag to take back to his apartment when Tasha came into the kitchen.  She looked rough, with purple circles under her eyes and a weariness he hadn’t seen in her in a while.  He poured her a cup and offered it.  She eyed him warily, knowing he rarely came to the tower, but took the coffee and breathed in the smell with a sigh. 

“Rough night?”

Tasha took a long drink of coffee before she answered.  “Just some research.”

“New target?”

“No, old one.”

Clint nodded, and decided not to press.  However, he set his cup down and headed to the fridge.  “Food?”

“I’m not hungry,” she said.

“Tough shit, Tash.  You look a wreck.  How do you want your eggs?”

 She sat down on one of the counter stools and sighed again.  “Omelet?”

“Veggies and ham?”

“Yeah.”

Clint gathered the goods and headed to the stove.  He was half hoping Tasha would open up to him, but he knew better than to expect it.  He worked quickly, keeping one eye on the food and the other on Tasha.  She sat there sipping her coffee and staring at nothing, and he grew more and more concerned.  He put her omelet in front of her and made his own scrambled so he could be done faster. 

The fact that Tasha was still picking at her food when he was finished cooking his made him worry more.  She was not herself.  “Tash.  Eat.”

She gave him a weak glare and cut another bite, but he noticed she ate the rest.  He finished his food and sat there, considering his options.  She drank her coffee, still sitting there quietly.  Eventually, she got up, put the dishes in the sink, and started walking out.  Even the way she was walking bothered him.  He decided action was better than waiting.

Clint was out of his chair and across the room, pinning Tasha against the wall before he could think twice about it.  The fact that he could pin her against the wall, that she hadn’t even _tried_ to escape, had him extra worried.  But, he wasn’t going to let on.

“Slow, Natasha.  Slow and lazy.”

“Don’t be a bastard, Clint,” she growled, struggling against his forearm across the back of her neck.  “Let me go!”

Instead, Clint leaned in, pressing his full body against hers.  “You haven’t earned it,” he murmured into her ear.  She shivered, stopped struggling.  Clint took the moment, grinding against her.  “Shouldn’t I worry about my partner being distracted?”

“You know better than that!”  Tasha protested, but she still wasn’t struggling.

“You’re not yourself,” Clint slid his arm around her, caressing her throat.  “You never would have let me do this, if you were fine.”

Tasha squirmed, rubbing her ass against his groin.  He was half-hard, and that helped.  “Maybe this is what I wanted,” she said. 

“Is it?”  He wrapped a hand around her throat, his lips against her ear.  “You need some distracting, Tasha?”  She shivered against him.  “Hmm.  I think you do.”  Clint flipped her around, grabbed her wrists and stretched them above her head.  He pressed his full body against hers, and she made a pleased noise.  Clint smiled.  “You need me.”

“Yes,” she said, breathily. 

“You know the rules.”  He said softly.  “Don’t move.”  He pressed her hands against the wall.  He slid his hands down her arms, cupping her breasts then sliding one hand up to her throat.  He rubbed his thumb over her soft skin, squeezed lightly.  He slid his other hand down between her legs, rubbing her pussy through her sleep shorts.  She gasped and squirmed against him, biting her lip. 

“Yeah, that’s right.  Not a sound,” Clint said.  He pinned her against the wall with a hand on her throat.  His other hand tugged her shorts aside, slid along her pussy.  She was already wet, and he slid a finger inside, then back up to her clit.  He rubbed gently, waiting.  He knew Tasha, she wouldn’t stay quiet with him.  She gasped, riding his hand, her hips writhing against him, and bit her lip to fight the urge to moan.  Clint slid a finger into her, using the heel of his hand to rub her clit.  She moaned, and he immediately stopped and removed his hand.

“Naughty,” he murmured.  Tasha whimpered.  Clint smiled and kissed her.  “Now you’re going to pay,” he whispered.

Clint slid his hand to the back of her neck and marched her to her bedroom.  He kicked the door closed, then locked it.  Pushing her down on to her knees, he unbuckled his pants and freed his hard cock, stroking it.  Tasha reached up, wrapping her hand around him, licking the head.  Clint let his hand fall, and she began sucking him.  He slid his hand into her hair, rocking his hips against her face.  She swallowed his cock down, sucking harder.  He groaned, letting his head fall back, enjoying the sensations. 

Tasha squirmed, moaning as she sucked and Clint made a fist in her hair, pulling her off his cock.  He looked down at her, loving her swollen lips and soft eyes.  He pulled her hair gently, urging her to stand up.  She did so, and he released her hair, smiling.  “My turn,” he said.

Clint took his clothes off, smiling as Tasha threw her sleep shirt and shorts aside faster than he had.  She climbed on the bed, and he followed her, crawling up between her legs.  She reached her hands above her head, grabbing edge of the bed.  Clint lowered his head, kissing the top of her mound, then lowing his head to run his tongue along her inner thigh.  Quick licks, making her squirm. 

“Please,” she panted.

Clint grinned to himself and licked her slit lightly, like a cat.  Tasha moaned and writhed her hips towards his face.  He put one hand on her hip, the other hand he slid two fingers into her wet pussy.  She hissed yes and he licked again.  She slid her hand into his hair, making a fist and pulling.  Clint chuckled and obliged her, burying his face in her pussy, licking and tongue-fucking her.  Tasha arched beneath his ministrations, pleading for more. 

Clint was happy to continue.  He licked up to her clit, sucking gently and swirling his tongue over and around the small bud.  Tasha shuddered as he found a good rhythm, fucking her with his fingers and licking her clit.  He kept going until he felt her pussy clench and she cried out in orgasm.  He licked her until she was moaning again, and then slowly slid up her body, loving the feel of her skin against his.  He licked and sucked her nipples, then moved up farther and kissed her.  She chuckled and licked his chin after he broke the kiss, and he grinned. 

Tasha reached between them and guided his cock into her pussy.  Clint thrust in, loving the feeling.  She was so tight and wet from her orgasm he had to grit his teeth against the overwhelming pleasure.  He started fucking her immediately, knowing how she liked it.  She wrapped her legs around him and met his thrusts with her own, moaning softly and writhing against him.  He could feel her getting close to another orgasm, and arched back to get even deeper penetration.  He definitely hit a good spot because she cried out and grabbed at him. 

Clint caught her hands, pinning them to the bed near her head.  He thrust harder and faster, pushing her over the edge.  She screamed and struggled against his hands as she came, and he let himself go.  He thrust hard and fast, fucking her until he finally exploded deep inside her and collapsed. 

After a long, exhausted moment, he pushed up on his elbows.  “Feel better?”

Tasha smacked his shoulder, but she was smiling and the worst of the shadows inside her eyes were gone.  “I’ll be fine after a nap,” she said.

“Good.”


End file.
